the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna with a gun. (that mysterious girl pt 2)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Rp luna with a gun. (that mysterious girl pt 2) 35 Comments Red Red @magemoon 3 years ago you here someone say "Open wide." when you go into the room you see luna, the new girl, pointing a gun at mz.hyde. mz.hyde is with her mouth open. luna is about to shoot. what do you do? (NOTE: can someone other than mz.hyde join because she's already in it.) Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Dreamer walked in having heard it and froze. She immediately summoned two spears, one in each hand and sliced the gun in half with one clean movement. "Give three reasons why i shouldn't kill you?" Dreamer asked glaring. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Awwwwww! Dreamer! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer looked back smiled and said. "give me three reasons why I should kill her?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago That gun blasted out food! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "what?!" Dreamer called standing up straight. Her eye twitched as she stares at mz. Hyde fuming. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yeah! Why do you think I was standing here with my mouth open? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer turned. "I need a drink!" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I know I know, I need to make a liquor run! 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited *unbenonced to both of them luna put it back together in a swift move and put a liquor bottle in where the chocolate was, taking the cork out in the process, and said while smirking to both of them* "open wide!!!" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago Wooooo! Alcohol!!! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Mz. Hyde? *Catt asked, sticking her head into the room, Hatt and all.* You're not going to get hungover again are you? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Ummm...Of course not!! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Oh good, *she said relieved.* Last time was horrible. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago What happened last time? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago You were groaning in bed the whole next day barely concious. *She explained, walking into the room.* I had found you sleeping on the leviathan skeleton and mumbling something about eclairs! 1 •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *then luna shot into all three's open mouths.* 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago *Catt spluttered and gagged on the caustic liquid.* Wh-what the hey was that for? Augh! It's in my eyes! *Luna couldn't tell if she was crying, or if it was just the alcohol burning Catt's eyes.* •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "i was aiming for your wide open mouth." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago I was talking! *She said, frantically rubbing her now bloodshot eyes.* Generally I prefer to drink from a glass, and usually it's not alcohol. I'm under age! (Just so you know Red, neither her nor I are angry. Catt's confused, worried about breaking the law, and I'm just narrating. :) Wanted to make sure you knew that.) 1 •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (ok.) "and flies were flying in and out of your wide open mouth. toffee?" *then she replaces the liqour with toffee and hands the liquor to mz. hyde.* 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago No thanks, my eyes are still burning. *Catt was doing her best to be polite, however good manners tend to be rather difficult to remember when it feels like someone is taking a melon-baller to your eye sockets.* If you could just direct me to a wash basin please, that would be helpful. •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago " its over there." *she then points to a wash basin in the kitchen.* 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago Ngh, thank you. *Catt stumbled her way over to the basin, bumping into a set of shelves and the doorway before reaching the next room.* •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (@Mz.Hyde u still there??) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago *Hiccup* Y-yes! 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago u drank all of it didn't u 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago M-maybeeee. 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *she pulls out another one while smirking and handed it to her.* 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago Woohoo! Chardonnay!! 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (lol) *the smirk grew bigger.* 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago More! 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *she pulls out 10 more bottles and hands them to mz. hyde as her smirk turns into a grin* 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago That was real?! Oh god...That's kind of embarrassing... 1 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Hey, at least you still had your clothes mostly on this time and a cloak! *She was cut off from further explanations by Luna firing liquor in both of their faces.* •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer sighed as she started to leave. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy